Poison
by ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddle
Summary: Slightly gruesome Percabeth (towards the end) Title suggested by MissRaevalynn, origionally named On December Twenty Seventh. Rated T for character death. My longest story to date XD R&R? Please? A/U.


**Percy's story**

Percy kept on running, his heart so high and chest it felt like nausea. Staggering as he clutched his stomach, the precious air snatched from his desperate lungs, a single _snap _ricochets in the distance. Percy's sea green eyes swivelled towards the sound, his windswept ebony locks falling over his forehead in the torrential rain. The sound – _snap_ – bounced off the dark alleyway walls again, closer this time.

Closer.

And closer.

He couldn't run or hide, and his feet still seem rooted to the spot where he knew he'd die, in this topsy turvy world that was his life. A frustrated sob rips through the cold, wet December night and his panicked eyes widened as he recognised the voice; his own. Shakily resting against the lamppost behind him, curling around the cold metal, a _snap_ penetrated the silence about six feet in front of him.

"Percy…" a soft rasping voice crooned from the pavement and he shuddered as something cold and smooth stroked his cheek.

"Leave this place." Percy commanded, wincing as his voice cracked, stained with tears. A wry chuckle hissed right next to his ear, making him shiver like crazy.

"Put the pretty little blade down, _hero_, and then we'll see." The voice whispered, and Percy's eyes slid to the bronze sword, shining in the orange light from the lamppost, and his calloused fingers whitened as he gripped the hilt harder.

"Make me, _monster_." he snarled, more confident this time. A roar sputtered into existence, drawn from the creature's mouth. Percy cried out in pain as sharp teeth ripped at the skin of his side, filling his heavy body with poison.

Poison.

Swiping at the suddenly soupy air with Riptide, he tried hard to ignore the almost pitying chuckle from the girl her called his friend.

"Pathetic, Percy." She murmured into his shoulder blade, suddenly behind him.

"You were my _friend,_ Annabeth." He whispered, close to tears as the blackness seemed to pulse around him. "Remember?"

**Percy laughed and pulled on Annabeth's hand, the golden plants tickling her thighs. She loved the way his beautiful eyes lit up and sparkled when he smiled. She couldn't help but laugh too, a little bubble escaping her lips and harmonising with his. He lied down in the long thick grass and Annabeth joined him, taking his hand and resting her head in the crook of her neck. She was happy. For the first time in forever, she had a _friend_. **

**But she threw that all away. Didn't you, Annabeth?**

"Oh, Gods, Percy." He heard Annabeth gasp, and he winced as her fingers lingered over the cursed wound she made. Percy's knees wobbled and he fell to the floor gently, smacking his head on the gravelly sidewalk.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" Annabeth cried, sobbing by this time, her hands flying over his chest, his back, his hair, his cheeks. The thrill of the chase (**A/N: Pun not intended) **was gone for her, Percy realised, and she was just a little scared girl. He moved his hand to her cheek, panting slightly with the effort. She sobbed and burrowed into it, her steely grey eyes sticky with tears.

"D – Don't cry, Annie." Percy mumbled, stroking her shaking cheek with his thumb slowly. "I forgive you. People change. You were always my friend." Her eyes flew open again, distant.

"**I hate you." His soothing voice cut her like a knife and Annabeth's hands flew to her throat to try and rip away the throbbing lump sat at the base of her neck. "You will never be my friend, Annabeth. Never." She watched as he swept off into the distance, his hair flying out behind him, hero – style.**

**Oh, Annabeth, what have you done?**

Percy sighed, knowing which memory she was re living. A new feeling washed over him, masking the pain with its bitterness – shame. He was completely and utterly ashamed. It stung like crazy, taking all Percy's willpower not to cry. Or maybe that was just the poison.

Poison.

It was racing towards his heart like a bullet, killing off all his cells one by one. Although she knew he didn't hate her now, Annabeth still killed him. A gasp of agony escaped his lips as a spasm of pain rushed through Percy, forcing him to roll onto his stomach, tiny pieces of stone being ground into the deadly wound in his side. He was about to die, he could feel it. This was the end.

"Annabeth!" he cried, tears spurting down his tanned face, hot and salty. She grabbed his jerking shoulders, trying to comfort him. Percy stared at her and took a rasping breath, dragging her fingers to his lips and keeping them there.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." He whispered, eyes clouded.

"Goodbye, Percy Jackson." Came the broken reply.

And he took his place in the stars.

**Annabeth's story**

"I _never _failed you."She snarled, spitting on the ground at his feet. "You got what you wanted. P – Pe – he died. You possessed me! I hate you! I hate you like I've never hated anyone before! I – her voice was cut off as his lips smashed into hers, hard and cold. It made her feel sick, so sick. Acid bubbled in her stomach, shooting up her throat, burning like poison.

Poison.

Her head snapped back from his, her face jerking to the left as she let all the anger go in a wave of food and acid, burning at her lungs and lips as Annabeth tried to breathe through the tears streaming down her hot cheeks. Shuddering, she turned to him; Luke, the man who promised you so much and then took your life with Percy's; and hit him, hard.

"How _dare_ you." Annabeth hissed with contempt, gagging on the last word. "You spiteful, Tartarus deserving creature! Just because I loved HIM and not YOU!" She was screaming by now, salty tears falling to the floor with a steady _drip_. Luke's well trained hands smacked her stomach and she threw up again, eyes clamped shut with the effort. _Gods_ it hurt. Boiling, bubbling, burning at her insides.

"Just stop." She half whispered, half choked at Luke, still crying steadily. "Just please, please stop." Luke gave her a cold, regarding smile that was more like a sneer.

"I do not stop for _failures_, Annabeth Chase. The have no place in this world." Suddenly she was on the floor, her face grazed and bleeding. From the stinging in her lower abdomen, she guessed she was on her front. Annabeth felt pressure on the small of back, and a _SNAP_ broke the still night air.

And then the pain came.

_Pain_ doesn't even begin to cover it. A scream erupted from her lips, accompanied with another wave of 'Annabeth's breakfast'. Her brain jumped in shock when she saw red spattered in the bile; dark, horribly red liquid. Another bolt of pain shot up her spine, and her mouth opened in horror, letting the tangy blood fall to the floor. More built up as it coursed through Annabeth's windpipe, cutting off her breathing. Yellow spots danced in front of her eyes, blood clogging her nose and swirling around her teeth. The desire to breathe became desperate, painful almost.

Another feeble shudder passed through her and then Annabeth fell still.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." She vaguely heard Luke say, his voice muffled as eternal sleep kissed her heart.

"I love you." Percy whispered as she joined him. Annabeth took her place, hand in hand with Percy, in the stars.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Just your average depressing Percabeth death story. I actually wrote this for an English exam (with different characters, obviously) and the original name was _On December Twenty Seventh._ Review? Please?**


End file.
